Phoenix Child
by Marsile
Summary: Naruto is sent into a different dimension throught the use of an ancient demon spell and is now in the world of Fairy Tail
1. Chapter 1

Phoenix Child

Naruto was falling through an abyss, he had just woken Gaara when the ancient demon inside Gaara enacted an old Bijuu ritual. He had opened a portal underneath his falling form. Naruto Immediately thought it was some death soul sucking ritual but he was okay with it as long as his beloved village Konohagakure was safe from the invasion. Falling more he collided, painfully, against a very hard surface. With a groan he lifted himself up and felt as the Kyuubi healed his wounds with his vile youki. He felt a danger and fully opened his eyes, wary.

He had to lay back down just to see the full mass of the being before him. It was a massive phoenix baring down on him with anger in its eye. While Naruto gulped he met the glare with his own, shakily climbing to his feet before he passed out from the strain not even a minute later. The boy awoke hearing a musical voice murmuring about how it never heard of a boy, or human for that matter, with such a pure soul. Of course there was a splotch of corruption in there but half of that was from the Kyuubi and the other… well everyone has some corruption in there being.

The phoenix felt its host awaken and turned towards with greetings. Naruto cocked his head to the side and asked," What was that talk on souls and pureness?" The Phoenix nodded and said," My name is Akai Ka elder gravity and augment phoenix and you, my boy, have one of the purest souls I've ever seen." Naruto just asked why his soul purity was so important. Akai seemed and bit down as he told the boy that if his soul was a bit more corrupted, he'd kill him.

Naruto was startled and asked for the reason in which he would be struck down like lightning to a tree or metal. "Do you know what the phoenix stands for young boy… purity, honor, and determination we are hope and the noblest of all beings and our land shall not be corrupted by vile souls, that is why you would be struck down as you say," replied the humongous phoenix. He went on further on how the other elders went on about there would never be a time where a human could stay in their lands and told Naruto other things.

Akai spoke of dragons and how they always flaunted the fact that they had pupils and the phoenixes didn't, but now the tables turned and the phoenixes did have a pupil. With a shrill cry Akai and Naruto vanished and appeared in a cavern surrounded by many other phoenixes, who mainly stared in surprise at the human in their presence, Naruto was pushed forward towards a more regal looking phoenix who demanded to know why a mere human would be before him. Naruto frowned at the rude king or queen phoenix you couldn't tell because of the voice.

Akai bristled himself at told him that if he wasn't so ignorant then he would no why a human was in front of him. The king bristled but felt out Naruto's soul to see what Akai meant and was shocked that Naruto had so little corrupt in him. All of the phoenixes went into discussion about who should train the child and most were disappointed at the end take. It was decided that Akai would train Naruto since he did, in fact, find the child in the first place. Akai preened himself at the chance to train the human boy.

"Now Naruto gravity and augment are two very useful powers to have first gravity can be used as a weapon, shield, or just plain fun while augment can empower somebody or the exact opposite there's almost nothing you can't do with augment," spoke Akai as he lectured Naruto. The elder phoenix also started talking about that just doing the magic is half the job as you also need to be physically, mentally, and spiritually strong for it to work. Naruto nodded his head eager to start the obviously good training. Akai smirked learning phoenix magic wasn't an easy task not even for a phoenix so if this child could learn it he would be a force to be reckon with.

Five years later

Naruto felt different than how he was before as he stood wearing his black-with-purple-flames-and-phoenix trenchcoat over his purple muscle shirt showing muscles that have been toned to near perfection. His slightly baggy beige slacks swayed in the wind over his bare feet. His hair gained black and purple highlights and his feet and fingers grew claws/ talons. Lastly he stood at six two and still growing. Over his five years he used shadow clones en masse to speed up the training and found that he would have been training until he died of old age with how hard it was to learn what he did. Of course, he wasn't complaining as it brought him enlightenment and peace.

This particular day was when he'd have to go to Earthland to show that he was the first Phoenix Child. This was necessarily due to the dislike of dragons from phoenixes and vice versa and the feelings passed over to Naruto to as well. Naruto stared at Akai, who had been both his teacher and dad and sadly said," I guess this is it for now huh?" Akai stared back and nodded but not before he gave him some feathered arm bracers with a tear in his eye.

Naruto put them on before he gave a small wave for goodbye and jumping through the small portal next to him. Akai's wing loosened a bit in a phoenix wave before it went back. Naruto felt a strange sense of déjà vu as he was falling except this time when he landed he did it tactfully. If the portal was coordinated right he was in Fiore. So the Phoenix Child legend begins


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Phoenix

Naruto has been walking for just a few moments and he already saw the extravagant sign that read FAIRY TAIL. He looked at it with disgust, this is where he had to stay to show that Phoenix Children were superior to Dragon Slayers but he resigned his self and calmly walked in with his face blank. When he finished walking in he had to hold his nose from a particular vile smell and saw some pink haired boy around his age do the same. They knew instantly that they would dislike each other when their eyes met.

Still holding his nose, Naruto went to the silver haired lady in the front and asked for the master of the guild. She introduced herself as Mira and that the master was in the back room to her right. Naruto nodded his head and walked towards the door but was confronted by the pink haired boy from earlier, who was shouting for Naruto to fight him. Naruto eyebrow rose high before he smirked and walked to the training ground out back, he had seen it when he was walking to the building, with a come if you dare hand gesture.

Natsu, pink haired boy, bristled before he followed the blonde teen out back. They stood on opposite sides of the field and got ready, or more like Natsu got ready Naruto didn't deem him good enough for a spar, from his dragon upbringing. Natsu started off by using the fist of a fire dragon but didn't even make to Naruto as he was smashed into the ground by the gravity around him. "Pathetic your supposed to be a Dragon Slayer I see what Akai meant when he said a dragons roar is bigger than his slice," said Naruto with the musical chime of all phoenixes.

"Wait if your not a Dragon Slayer than what are you only dragon disciples can learn unheard of magic," spoke a blonde hair teenager name Lucy( can't stand her). Naruto looked at her with disdain before he said," Shows just how ignorant you people are with that one little comment… no I'm a Phoenix Child the first of my kind." They stared at him dumbly because they could understand dragons existing but phoenixes? Naruto rolled his eyes once again while saying," At this rate I won't have to do much to show that Phoenix Children are superior to Dragon Slayers."

At this point the master, a midget with giant magic name Makarov, stepped in shouting about what was going on. Lucy started to complain that Naruto was bullying her and called her stupid. Makarov completely disregarded her and he leaned in close to the blonde. Naruto stared back defiantly before Makarov laughed loud and hard. Makarov gave him his approval to become part of Fairy Tail and Naruto smirked.

It didn't take long for Naruto and Natsu to form a rivalry from seeing who could eat more to who could do more missions in a day. Naruto advanced quickly and his Phoenix magic had him nickname Phoenix. As soon as a year passed Naruto was already recognized as an S-class magic user who specialized in a never-before-heard-of-magic. Even among S-class magic users he was a force to be reckoned with as he got a 100 year mission and came back in mere months. 100 year missions was all he took, after all it was the quickest way for people to know Phoenix children were better as there were at least three dragon slayers but were they taking on 100 year mission no. Naruto didn't get cocky he knew what cockiness could do to a person and he really wasn't about to go down that path.


End file.
